


LWA Drabble Challenge

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Brotp, Chapter one is an AU, Do not cross post to other sites, F/F, More tags to be added, Rated "T" because not even god will know what I'll do, Tumblr made me do it, because bernadette is fucking dead in canon, chapter 3 is sulotte, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: A collection of all my Drabbles written for the LWA Drabble/Ficlet Challenge I gave myself on Tumblr. Lots of Rarepairs and wholesome character interactions abound!
Relationships: Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. Bernadette and Akko: BROtp

**Bernakko BROtp:**

Akko hesitantly stepped into the dimly lit room. Being called for by Diana’s mom was not something she expected. After Akko had rescued the young Cavendish heir from the clutches of her Aunt’s snakes, Anna had alerted the true mistress of the Cavendish estate to what had transpired. This meant an audience with Diana’s sickly mother. Akko gathered a breath and gave an almost audible gulp. If Diana’s family was anything to go by, her mom might be the worst one of the lot. Maybe Bernadette was even stuffier and nastier than Daryl herself. Akko followed behind Anna; the brunette creeping along skittishly and Anna walking boldly with a purpose towards a canopied bed.

“Hurry up, her Ladyship doesn’t have all day” Anna scolded while clicking her tongue. The harsh sound of disapproval made Akko flinch.

“It wasn’t my fault Diana is related to a bunch of crazies.” Akko said with a grumble. Anna gave Akko a glare and opened her mouth for a retort, but before she could, Akko stepped ahead of Anna and rounded the corner of the canopy bed. This side of the bed had the cloth pulled to the side. There was a chair next to the bed. And on the bed there Bernadette sat, hands folded daintily in her lap with a small smile on her face. Akko’s jaw dropped. She looked almost exactly like Diana, except her face was gaunt and pale. In her eyes there seemed to be a twinkle that the sickness hadn’t stolen away. They were a lighter blue than Diana’s beautiful dark ones, Akko belatedly noticed.

“Welcome to the Cavendish Estate, Miss Kagari. I apologize we couldn’t meet under better conditions,” Bernadette motioned for Anna to open the drapes. “Please sit down. I’d like to talk to you about the recent adventure you shared with my daughter.” Bernadette gestured with a sweep of her hand to where the chair was propped up. Akko gave a startled nod and sat in the chair. A tea service with cookies, a tea pot, and two rather expensive looking teacups sat on the dresser. Akko helped herself to one as Anna drew back the curtains and let the light in. Bernadette gave a small cough and waved Anna away. The maid lingered for a few moments before the click of the door finally rang through the quiet room.

Bernadette lunged towards Akko, and clasped the brunette’s hands in hers. Bernadette’s eyes took almost a feverish glint, and Akko blinked in surprise at the sudden change. “How did Diana look when she rode the Shiny Rod? How is my darling doing at school? She chose such a cute partner, you’re definitely her type! Cute, small, and daring!”

“What.”

“Did you know my Diana wrote home about you? She talks about you endlessly! Of course, it is expected my Diana chooses someone as adorable as you! You’re just what witch-kind needs. She must talk your ear off about Shiny Chariot. We both positively adored her shows.” Bernadette gushed, a grin on her face as she practically vibrated on the bed with excitement.

“Diana likes Shiny Chariot?” Akko didn’t know what to think. Everyone in Luna Nova knew Diana had those gay vibes, who did the cabbage head think she was fooling; but liking Shiny Chariot? That was a revelation within itself. “Mrs.Cavendish? Could you tell me more about Diana?” The brunettes curiosity was piqued.

“Absolutely!” Bernadette said with a beaming smile. Akko wondered how Diana looked with that sort of smile, if it was anything like Bernadette’s it would be very pretty. “Anything for my precious daughter’s girlfriend!”

_Oops._


	2. That Sweet Hanbarbara Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Barbara in the morning

“Han, have you like, taken your meds this morning?” Barbara sat at her vanity running a brush through her hair, head turned towards her mirror. Hannah let out a loud and long groan from the bed. The auburn witch was just a quivering lump of blankets. Honestly how Barbara could even be a morning person was a mystery. Her girlfriend might even rival Diana when it came to early mornings. Her blonde roommate might not sleep, but Barbara was always first to the vanity. Hannah assumed it was because of the extensive skin care routine that Barbara insisted on doing every day. Hannah figured she really didn’t need the sunscreen that Barbara insisted the blue team wear daily, but Barbara did usually know best when it came to skincare.

It took another ten minutes of prompting from Barbara before Hannah finally left her warm cocoon. After a quick face wash, tooth scrubbing, and tossing on the outfit she had picked the night before, Hannah sat in front of the mirror, still blinking sleep from her eyes. Behind her stood Barbara, brush and bow in hand. Gently gathering Hannah’s long hair in hand, Barbara began to brush in short strokes from the ends up. Hannah closed her eyes and leaned back as the brush gently combed its way through her hair. Barbara truly was good at cosmetics and accessorizing. Her girlfriend had an eye for detail that was underappreciated by the other witches. Barbara knew when Diana hadn’t slept the night before or when Hannah was feeling dysphoric or if Finnelan was planning on surprising everyone with a quiz.

Hannah broke from her dozy thoughts when she felt Barb shift from using a brush to her fingers. The silky ribbon Barbara had gifted her five years ago was threaded through her hair with deft fingers.

“Your hair has grown longer Han. It’s super pretty.” Barbara said as she knotted the bow and gave a quick kiss to Hannah’s head. Hannah gave a smile and reached for Barbara’s hand.

“That’s because you taught me how to care for it, Barb. Thanks for fixing my hair today.” A gurgle followed Hannah’s words and both girls looked to the other. Each gave a nod and a small giggle as they sauntered out of the room to get some breakfast before heading out. A quick call to a groggy Diana, who was still studying, and they were on her way. As the two swung their arms in tandem as they walked down the hall, Hannah gave a quick glance at Barbara, She could tell by the look on Barbara’s face that Diana would be getting an earful about staying up late. Again. Diana could never resist going off on wild tangents whenever she found something remotely interesting, which was all the time. She would bury herself for hours in dusty old tomes absorbing information. Hannah and Barbara had both agreed at the start of their school days to watch over the Cavendish heir. Someone who was so inept socially, and not to mention horrible about taking care of themselves, needed the duo’s guidance.

Barbara gave a tug at Hannah’s sleeve to pull her out of her thoughts. They had arrived at the lunch room. Hannah blinked and gave a smirk. She gave a deep bow while gesturing towards the entrance with a flourish of her arm. “After you, my lady.” Hannah said while looking up at Barbara trying to contain her laughter. Barbara’s face had gotten flushed, and her hand was curled towards her mouth. She was looking anywhere but Hannah’s eyes. The brunette always got fluttery whenever Hannah decided to do grand gestures. Barbara really was a romantic at heart. As Hannah straightened up, Barbara reached towards her hand beaming. Hannah grasped it lightly with a smile. Barbara truly was beautiful when she smiled. Together they walked into the noisy room, hand in hand, ready for whatever the chaotic atmosphere might throw at them. Both had a feeling today would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah it's finally done! I seem to have a knack for posting at the end of a month fkadjfhakldsjf  
> A big thank you to Valkyrie-exe for getting my butt to finally write and post! She is an inspiration to us all and I love her lots!


	3. Sulotte request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little Sulotte drabble

Sucy quietly mumbled the next steps to her potion making under her breath as she measured out exactly 3.2 grams of troll blood. Gently pouring the blood filled vial into the tiny cauldron, she allowed herself to exhale quietly and slowly. Judging by the quiet simmering bubbles and the purple mist that spilled over the sides of the cauldron, it wouldn’t be exploding anytime soon. She glanced at her notes once more and decided that the few minutes it needed to simmer would be a perfect time to stretch the kinks out of her back. Luckily for her, Akko was catching up with Diana. That meant no distractions, disruptions, or wild behavior would be endangering her delicate work. It would be safe to breathe for a few seconds. 

She blinked lazily and indulged in a skyward stretch, careful not to disturb the bundle resting on her lap. Sucy’s fluid movements ensured that Lotte’s head stayed in place. She carefully brushed her fingers through Lotte’s hair and listened to the quiet murmurs that followed. Any other witch would be concerned to even be in the same room with Sucy as she brewed her potions, but Lotte trusted her and Sucy wouldn’t violate that trust. Besides, she had Akko as a guinea pig. Why bother with anyone else when her go to test subject was always somewhat willing. At least, that was what Sucy would tell herself. Admitting she had a soft spot for Lotte would reveal a chink in her otherwise impenetrable armor.

Sucy continued to pet Lotte’s hair as she relaxed in the quiet room. The sprite that Lotte had called earlier for Sucy gently wavered it’s blue glow, making the shadows flicker. Sucy had pretended to be bothered by Lotte’s kindness, but she really did appreciate the gentle light the spirit provided. The harsh glow of a lamp always gave her a headache when she had to focus hard on her brewing. Lotte must have noticed. Sucy stilled her hand as she felt Lotte shift ever so slightly. After Sucy heard the quiet breaths resume, she continued to play with Lotte’s hair. As grumpy as Sucy was, she wouldn’t trade her moments with Lotte for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol here I am back with another short drabble, and by short, I mean short. Trying to get back into the swing of writing after a long vacation ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my LWA Drabble/Ficlet Challenge on Tumblr! Drop me an ask to see other Ships/Character interactions!  
> Check out my Tumblr, Dailydianakko, to see more end notes about this chapter, as it is an AU.


End file.
